


Just One of the Kings

by TheAviator



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Kings and Queens, Light fighting, M/M, Medieval, Sarcasm, Swords, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAviator/pseuds/TheAviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Kingdom is currently controlled by King Ozai and Queen Ursa. In these walls we see as the two royal children and their servant friends deal with their lives as they mix with other kingdoms and their servants. Azula begins to fall for his servant, Toph, while finding many secrets about his father and a fallen prince from another kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toph carried a breakfast tray up a large, spiraling staircase. On it was what appeared to be jam on bread and a miniature tea pot with a cup. Toph’s hair was pulled back in a poor ponytail, black strands of hair intruding all angles of his face in different wisps.

"Toph, Toph wait!"

Aang's voice rang in his ears. Her small feet dragged up the steps, almost in a scurry. He stopped, turning on his heel to steady himself in case she came running at him and crashed. She did that sometimes. She liked to run places since she could not afford a horse. Toph didn’t even think she got paid for her job as a personal servant. Well, she better not get paid because he definitely wasn’t reaping any benefits. Anyhow, Aang seemed to have a lack of control when going too fast. Somehow, the onus of being able to stop was always more of a Toph problem.

Aang came very close to painting tea all over the walls, since she was carrying a tray similar to Toph’s. As the spouts of their small teapots clinked together, Toph’s light green eyes widened with worry. He was able to breathe when the dust around them settled. Aang smiled at him brightly. "I thought we could talk a bit before breakfast."  
Of course, it was not them who would be enjoying a personally customized breakfast. As their jobs as servants, the two had very similar routines that they followed on most days, which usually meant they were doing their jobs in close quarters.

Toph smirked, continuing up the long spiral of concrete stairs. She clumsily followed."About what, Aang? Your secret lover?"

Aang blushed. She faltered a bit with her tray, but she swooped underneath her tipping side to save it. "N-no, it's not about him." 

Toph had been able to gather some information about someone new in Aang’s life, much to her dismay. Aang cursed herself many times for revealing her crush to him, She blamed it on a weak and confused moment when she was still in the phase of finding out whether or not that she really did have some sort of liking towards someone.

"Oh. It's a he, huh? That narrows my choices." Toph rubbed his chin as they continued walking. Toph was very skilled after his fourteen years of service to the kingdom, able to balance a light tray with much ease.

Aang nudged him with her elbow. "What makes you think I like girls?"

"I was kidding.” He paused and gestured to push her back but only came so close. Aang reeled back a bit and managed to only lose a few cubes of sugar. “Unless you're lying to me and the princess is seducing you..."

She hit him in the gut this time, almost causing him to drop the tray. Luckily he didn't, because in all honesty, he couldn't afford to.

"I like a boy, ok?" She assured.

"I hope it's not your's truly."

"Don't flatter yourself." She laughed. Toph always seemed to be sarcastic and playful, and this was not very ideal for a servant. Yet, she knew the story of how he came to be there and she was grateful for his usual light humor and company. "Is that for the prince?" She referred to his tray.

He nodded. "Of course. His rye bread with no crust. Untoasted, because he hates toasted things. Spread thinly on them is fresh grape jam. And there’s a cup of tea with just half a cube of sugar and precisely two mint leaves." Toph said by memorization. He sighed. "You've got the better and least picky of the royal children."

"Princess Zuko has other difficulties. Try putting on a seven layers of dress. It’s like a freaking cake! There’s no way Prince Azulon's that bad."

Toph scoffed. "Try calling him that with a guard right outside the door."

The two lowered their voices to faint whispers as they came to the top of the stairwell. If the guards, who seemed have particular hours just to spite some servants, that were stationed outside either of the royal chambers heard them talking about the princess and prince, they would be punished severely.

Toph expanded upon his dilemma. "He likes to be called Azula. But, when the guards hear me call him that, they whip me for not addressing the prince the correct way. And, if I don't call him that, I get whipped anyway because I didn't follow the prince's orders."

"Why don't you just not say his name?" Aang offered.

Toph went blank, even after trying to come up with a response to counter hers. He had never really thought about not saying his name. It started to feel too easy after she suggested it.

"This is why you're the smart one." He said, deciding the comment was acceptable to say in a normal voice again.

The two split to go on their own way, Aang going into princess Zuko's room and Toph going around the corner to Azula's.

Even with no help from the awaiting guard, Toph somehow managed to lightly rap on the door and then proceeded to go into the room. Toph suspected the guards only   
moved when he was in trouble. Otherwise, no matter where they were posted, they were like statues.

Toph poked his head in first. He noticed a lump underneath thick covers. "Prince? Prince, I have your breakfast." His voice started to rise as he ventured further into Azula’s room. Toph simultaneously used the heel of his foot to close the thick, wooden door. 

Toph first headed to the window and pulled back the curtain with a tug of a rope. The lump in the bed responded negatively to this, almost as if the prince had burrowed himself deeper into his covers to escape the sunlight.

"Prince?" He said it a bit softer and slightly leaned over the bed.

"Set it on the table." Azula grumbled. His voice was muffled through his barrier of covers.

Toph nodded and set the tray on a the table-desk that rested against a large portion of the wall, opposite to the bed. The desk and wardrobe took up the most space in the room, yet still left more than enough room to move about. Almost immediately after freeing himself of the breakfast delivery, Toph went to Azula's wardrobe to pick out a set of clothes for the prince’s day.

"Do you have meetings today?" Toph inquired.

"No." He replied gruffly. Azula still did not rise from his bed, but Toph did notice some limbs peeking their way through the covers. Azula took in a sharp breath and flipped on his stomach, moving the comforter for Toph to finally see his face. He also exposed most of his torso in the process, but the only thing that bothered him was the sun that slipped through the cracks of his eyes. Azula cringed and forcefully pulled a pillow over his head. 

At some point, Azula was trying to be reasonable and was planning on getting up. Though, somewhere along the line he...well, he didn’t really know. His bed just seemed so much more comfortable than anything else.

Personally, Toph was surprised with the prince. He had never been one to sleep in and was usually up before Toph arrived. It was somewhat of a relief for Toph since he was able to fluidly walk around the room without the fear of Azula watching him. Toph assumed that he should lay out something simple based on Azula’s current state. Toph removed a red shirt and a lace up vest to go with some trousers from the wardrobe. 

"Did you clean my shoes yet?"

The question seemed out of place but Toph wasn’t about to address anything else.

"I put them back yesterday." Toph looked at the bottom of the closet, making sure he was correct.

"Good." Azula yawned. He finally sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

Toph stood above him, the day's clothes hanging on his arm. "Sire, I'm going to need to you get up. Your tea will get cold and I need to make your bed and lay out your clothes."

Azula sucked a breath in through his nose. He sat up, scratching behind his ear. His hair was a sloppy mop, as it was every morning. Toph looked forward to the very rare times when he got to witness Azula’s hair in it’s wild state. Toph thought it suited him. 

"What's your name again?" Azula asked.

The raven haired boy chuckled at the question. "Toph, prince."

Toph saw through the stoic facade Azula had on. "Forgive me, Toph." 

He sat at his desk before tilting his head down as if he were very invested in his simple breakfast. Of course he knew Toph’s name and he felt embarrassed every time he posed the fake question. Azula just never bothered to remember any of the other servants names and figured if he pretended to not know it, maybe somewhere along the line he’d believe it or it’d become true. Azula had noticed that he could not remember a time when he did not know Toph’s name. Normally, he wouldn’t care, but with some sudden emotional feeling beginning to tie itself to Toph’s name...it was much harder to let go of it.

Toph smiled briefly before fluffling and replacing Azula’s pillow at the head of his twin sized bed. "No need, prince. I'm just your servant."

"Well, I believe you aren’t just a servant." Azula disagreed, but added quickly, “More...personal.”

Toph rested the clothes on the top of the bed frame, so he would be able to make the finishing touches to the rest of the bed. Azula watched him as he tucked in the creaseless corners of the sheets. “I guess a personal servant that makes me. To take care of you, prince, is the least I could do."

"How so?" Azula asked, sipping his tea.

Toph thought for a moment, wondering how 'personal' he should get in his reply. "Your gracious father, King Ozai, actually found me when I was a baby. He took me here, cleaned me, and then the servants here raised me."

Azula picked up the last few pieces of the soft bread and jam. "Are you avoiding my name?"

Toph looked up, shocked at the question. He didn’t expect Azula to be so sharp due to his slow awakening. "Um...w-why would I do that, prince?"

Azula sucked the remaining grape flavoring off of his thumb and shrugged. "You've only called me prince or sire." It was odd for Azula not hear his own name. He supposed it was more disturbing to him that Toph was not saying his name. 

"I suppose it slipped my mind a bit, prince Azulon."

Azula abruptly swung his body in the chair to face Toph. "Now, Toph, do I call you an extended name?" How many times had he told Toph? It felt very hypocritical for Azula to request how his name be said when he was purposely trying to forget Toph’s.

"No. Though, I don't mind if you do. My real name is Topher."

That caught Azula off guard. The answer almost made him burst into laughter. "Toph sounds better." Azula stated, emptying his cup of tea. He set it on the tray absentmindedly.

Toph came up to him, taking the teapot on the tray and pouring it into the cup. He added the mint and half a cube of sugar.

Azula rolled his shoulders slowly. He was unsure about the action, currently going through a stage where he strived for independence. "I could have done that."

"I know, but you are a prince. It is your natural right to be served as so."

"Well, I don't believe this is fair. You know exactly how I like everything and I just now learned your full name."

As Toph talked, he was practically scurrying around the room, taking care of any odds and ends. "Please don’t worry on my behalf. You shouldn't be concerned for a peasant such as myself. I'm too low class."

"I have a right to be concerned."

"Mind if I ask for a reason?"

Azula hesitated. He should have thought before he said anything. "Have some tea." He slid the cup towards Toph.

"I'm sorry, sire, but I ca-"

"Why not? Are you the type who doesn't like germs? I'm not sick." 

Toph gazed over Azula's body. “I...can obviously tell.” Azula was and had always been physically fit. And shirtless. Toph tore his eyes away, not wanting to seem awkward.

Azula took the cup and poured the tea into it.

"Then drink."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have more of a sweet tooth, prince Azulon."

Out of light frustration, Azula dumped the small bowl of sugar cubes into the tea, some of it splashing onto the tray, table, and his own chest. He took up a spoon and stirred it. Azula did all this while eyeing Toph. Toph avoided his hazel eyes for a second to wipe up the spill with a cloth he always carried in his pocket. Azula pushed the cup closer to Toph.

"Drink. As my servant, I order you."

Toph cautiously picked up the cup. Of course, the awaiting guard decided to poke his head into the room when the cup was dangerously close to his lips. The guard made a movement that stated Toph was being watched before the guard slowly disappeared behind the door again.

"And, while you're at it, sit." Azula added.

"Prince Azulon, it's really not right for me to sit in your presence."

"I don't care." Azula kicked his extra chair out for him. Toph could not defy him. He sighed, knowing he was already in major trouble. He sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the guard outside now looking at him through the small window above the door. This would not end well.

"Are you going to drink or am I going to have to force you?"

Toph downed the cup of tea quickly, wiping the outfall on his sleeve, then standing up immediately. The guard lowered from the window and decided to wait for Toph.

"When I said drink, I meant steadily, not to choke on the liquid..." Azula said, confuzzled by Toph’s fast actions. 

"Sorry, prince Azulon."

"Toph, call me Azula if you are going to use my name."

"Yes, prince Azula." He said softly. "If you're done with breakfast..." He grabbed the tray up in his hands, turning to the door.

"Toph, do you mind helping me with my bath?"

Toph stopped in his tracks. His cheeks turned red as he took the request out of context.

Azula stood up and wiped his chest of the splattered tea. He dropped his arms when he looked up, revealing his chest. "I don't really know how to run the water. My father installed some new type of irrigation system without consulting me. I don’t know how to use it yet."

"Th-the water. Of course." Toph said stupidly, shaking his head.

After getting his searing hot bath ready, Toph went out the door again with the tray. After completely closing the door, he felt the forceful grip of a hand on his shoulder.  
Toph braced himself, tilting his head back at the guard. "Yea, I know. To the dungeon."


	2. Chapter 2

Azula overheard the small spat between Toph and the guard, about his being sent to the dungeon. Azula had a string of questions attached to his thoughts. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know what happened in the dungeon. How often did Toph get sent there? 

Azula had never been to the dungeons. He had never been allowed near those corridors. He could only imagine what was happening down there. Maybe he should take a quick trip? He shook his head then rested it in his palm. That would be too much, especially since he didn’t even know what he was getting into. If he was caught there, word would most definitely get back to his father. 

His father was clearly a two faced man. Half of the nation loved him, worshipped him, while the other half were mutely plotting to assassinate him in a secret cellar. Azula would never understand how Toph could appreciate his father. Most servants clearly showed their distaste for the king, but Toph was the polar opposite.

Another thing that was bothering Azula at the moment was that he hadn't seen Toph since that morning. It was now early evening. It's not like he needed him to survive, though he did need help running his own bath water. Eventually, he stood up from his seat by the window. Azula couldn’t handle staring into the courtyard any longer. And he couldn’t just let this drop either.  
There was only one place Azula could think of that Toph might have been. 

He had to travel to the servants' wing.

In retrospect, Azula didn’t have to go see Toph so personally. He wanted to. It occurred to him that his guards would want accompany him as well and Azula could not allow it. Whatever happened in those dungeons, he didn't want it to be done again.

Sneaking away from his room was almost too easy for Azula now. It helped that the guard by his door was asleep. For assistance, there were several dark corners and shadows all over the castle. For a kingdom with fire as the insignia, things were pretty dark in those walls.

 

He stood outside of Toph's shared room. He was a little weary on whether to go in, knock, or just awkwardly stand there. At least he had thought enough to put on an old cloak to disguise himself while he contemplated his next more. Azula chose a slightly different route, deciding to go in with his ears.

"God, Katara. That feels so good!" Toph sighed loudly.

Katara sucked his teeth. "Geez, you're saying it like we're having sex." Katara had been rubbing a specially made ointment on Toph's back of wounds. Toph was stretched out as long as his short body would along the length of his bed. Katara sat on the side of the bed, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

Toph turned his head behind his shoulder and put on his signature smirk. "Hey, you wanna?"

Azula furrowed his brow, not able to tell that Toph was kidding. What was that he was feeling? Jealousy? Of course not. He had gotten over his obsession with Toph years ago. Right?

Katara rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Toph’s head back down on the pillow. That only resulted in muffled laughter through the thin fabric. He threw Toph's shirt on the back of his head and turned his body all the way out.

Their room was relatively small, with very little room to move. Even with their beds pressed up against walls, it only left the boys a thin aisle to do anything that required standing. There was rarely a day where they didn’t feel like the walls were going to close in on them. The donkeys in the stable had more room then them.

Toph pulled his legs underneath him, setting himself in an upright position. He slipped his shirt back on and then fell back on his rear to lean against the wall. He winced slightly, having almost forgotten about his newly inflicted injuries.

"Your back is so calloused, I'm suprised you even feel anything." Katara noted. He tried to hide his concern with a bit of Toph’s attitude. He wasn’t in the mood to be called his infamous nickname, ‘Mom’.

Toph shrugged. "I have sensitive skin."

"How can you stand to be whipped almost everyday?"

Toph got whipped regularly? Azula never knew that. It still raised the question as to why he was under such constant punishment.

Toph shrugged a second time. He seemed to be more concerned with the bangs in front of his eyes. "I dunno. I've just gotten used to it, I guess.” He pushed his hair back and grew a little serious. “I-I'm a little scared though...”

Katara almost immediately reacted but kept most of his composure. His face showed a different story, scrunched with worry. He paused for a second. “They aren’t not doing anything else to you down there, are they?"

Azula could have crushed the wood the door was made of. It was not meant to support the weight of an eavesdropper who mistakenly thought leaning into the door would increase their range.

Toph looked down at his feet and started to play with his toes. “It’s just..." He cracked a smirk."I think I’m starting to get turned on by it."

Katara and Azula both had a similar reaction to Toph’s crude joke. Katara went on a detailed rant as Toph just laughed. Azula’s face turned red from holding back all of his anger, which had previously been empathy for Toph. But, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t leave. Azula still hadn’t gotten around to actually seeing Toph. Though, Azula did enjoy hearing the two talk so casually. This side of Toph, of any servant, had never been revealed to him. 

"So, you know Zuko, right?" Katara said nervously, as Toph’s laughter died down.

"No. No, I don't know the princess." Toph said sarcastically, wiping his eyes of tears.

Katara ignored him as best as possible. He paced back in forth with what little space he had. He had his fingers twiddling together and his eyes shifty. "Well...I-I think I might have messed up."

"How?" Toph asked. "Couldn't get it up?" He was carefully laying on his back with his hands behind his head and one leg propped up while the other leg built a bridge to his knee.

"A-actually...I couldn't keep it down." Katara stopped himself in front of Toph to receive his reaction. Katara was holding himself and biting his lip nervously.

"She's pregnant?" Toph asked, growing serious and shooting up. Toph looked at the empty wall and breathed out a soft, “Woah...”

For the second time during Toph and Katara’s conversation, Azula perked up.

Katara continued his pacing again, rubbing his neck this time. "Well...Aang told me that she's been throwing up lately. And...and, she's been irritable and all that. I'm really scared that she might be..."

Azula's eyes grew wide. Zuko was pregnant? His sister was pregnant?

Katara sighed deeply. "She might be. I hope she's not. It's not like I wouldn’t have a child with her, but this is a little too soon."

Toph swung his legs off his bed and shook his head. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have a new roommate soon. Ozai is going to knock your head off like a fighting dummy for getting his daughter pregnant." 

There was no way this would turn out fine in Toph’s mind. Zuko and Katara’s relationship had been a secret for several months and if this baby got out, so would that piece of information, which would just mean more trouble for Katara. 

"Maybe...maybe Zuko won't tell it's mine."

Toph snorted. "Yes, because it's really going to be hard to narrow it down when the baby's born with brown skin and blue eyes."

"Why did I have to fall in love?"Katara put his face in his hands. “Not even that! Why’d I have to have sex?”

"Love is blind, Katara." Toph said wisely. "Also, sex just feels fucking good. Maybe this was meant to happen. Not exactly your death part, but who knows what will happen? Ozai's a good man."

Katara laughed a little bit, sarcastically. "Yea. Maybe he won't kill me in front of my newborn child like he did with my mother. He might ban me from the kingdom, like my father, but at least I won't be dead. Good man my ass."

Toph crossed his arms. He really didn't like to get into this with Katara. 

“You know, what we have, it’s actually fine between me and Zuko.” Katara stated. He was definitely starting to get worked up. “I’m a prince! My sister’s a princess! But now I’m a servant because of him!”

Toph put his hands up. “Alright, I get it, he’s not nice to everyone.”

Katara opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly changed his thoughts mid sentence. “I just don’t get-Look I’m sorry. I got a little...up there.”

Toph shook his head and stood up. “I mean, it’s true. And you’ve got some stuff to deal with right now so I get it. It’s actually kinda nice to see you angry.”

Katara let a corner of his mouth curve up. “Heh, yea, you’re right.”

"Glad you feel better." Toph smiled. "Now, I have to go give Azula his dinner."

Azula heard this, and was so into the conversation he barely had time to move away from the door. He hid in a corner that was concealed by darkness and pulled the hood of his cloak over his face. 

Toph walked out seconds later. He passed by the corner and almost immediately noticed the less than conspicuous person hiding in the darkness. He just couldn’t tell who it was and he wasn’t going to risk making it obvious that he knew of the person’s presence. He paused for a bit but then quickly shuffled off to continue his current task.

 

A bit later, Toph walked down the hallway about to turn the corner to Azula's room, specialized tray in hand. His motions were stopped by somebody who grabbed his arm.

"Toph, I need you to tell Katara something." Zuko said. She whispered something in his ear.

Toph frowned unpleasantly. He moved the tray to one hand to scratch his head, showing his uncomfortability. "Oh. Um, ok. I'll tell him."

He walked on. "Geez, that was awkward." He muttered, opening the door to Azula's room.

"What was awkward?" Azula asked.

Toph looked up, seeing Azula sitting at the table. Toph set the tray of food down. He had made a mistake. He should have muttered, knocked, and then entered. Toph really didn’t need Azula involved with this because he had no idea how he’d handle it. Even after almost a decade and a half, Toph still couldn’t fully put his finger on Azula. Some things were obvious about his personality, but in other ways he was just as secretive as his father.

Toph simply shook his head. "Nothing, sire."

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

Toph thought for a moment, playing a good fool. "I don't believe so..."

"Hm." Azula poked at his food, uninterested. "Toph, do you trust me?"

"With my life, prince." That was one of the boldest lies that Toph had ever told. How could he trust Azula when he’s never had a real conversation with him?

"You'd tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Azula looked at the food in front of him. He pushed the tray away. "Take it. I don't want it."

"Do you want any-" Toph began to ask for any other accommodation he should make but he was shut down.

"No. I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Azula had a stern face on.

Toph nodded, picking the tray up. He could feel a little tension coming from Azula but he decided to push it to the side. He softly said, "Have a nice slumber, my prince."

 

A hooded figure came into the Toph and Katara's room, where they were sleeping. They went towards Katara's bed, standing over him.

"Katara." A voice whispered. "Katara."

He let out a snore, ignoring the person unintentionally.

"God, just like your sister...Katara! Wake up!" Zuko ordered, the hood falling off in her anger. Her brow was furrowed, causing several wrinkles to appear in her scar.

Katara fell out of his bed to the floor. He hopped up, turning on the lights.

Toph groaned, turning towards the wall and pulling his scratchy covers over his head. He was staying out of it.

Katara looked disheveled and surprised. "Zuko? What are you doing here?"

Zuko relaxed a little bit. She was confused as well. "Didn't Toph tell you?"

Katara nodded, thinking he knew what this was about. "Actually...Aang told me. Now, we're going to have to stop acting crazy with each other."

Zuko smiled widely and drew closer to him, grabbing his hands in hers. "Yes. I completely agree!"

Katara gripped her hands lovingly. "I mean, we have a baby on the way. I don't want to hurt it." He reached out to rub her stomach and when he touched her, she got defensive and pushed his hand away. Her face turned angry again, but lucky for Katara it wasn’t his fault this time.

Zuko glared in Toph's blanketed back. She went over to him quite easily and yanked off the blanket and starting cursing at him. Toph mumbled to himself and curled up in a little ball as he covered his ears. Zuko yanked the pillow out from under his head and that’s when he really started to wake up. "You didn't tell him I got my period?!"

"Zuko got her period." Toph muttered, trying again to go back to sleep. He squeezed himself into a tighter ball before Zuko threw his beddings back at him. And before Zuko could start to beat him down, Katara grabbed her, pulling her in for a short kiss.

Zuko blinked, stunned. "Well, that was unexpected."

"You really aren't pregnant, are you?" Katara asked, meeting her eyes.

Zuko shook her head. Her anger started to subside and she smiled at Katara. They kissed passionately again, this time for a few minutes longer.

Zuko pulled back with a smirk. "We should...celebrate." She ran a finger down his bare chest.

Katara blushed, embarrassed a little. “Zuko, we just got out of that situation. But, I mean...” Katara silently agreed, smiling goofily.

"Are you guys seriously gonna have sex after you thought she was pregnant?" Toph asked, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t believe his ears.

Zuko and Katara looked at Toph, who was now laying on his side and glaring at them for waking him.

 

"I can't believe this." Toph muttered, biting into the bread roll he had gotten from the kitchen. He was there now, leaning against one of the lower cabinets on the floor. He picked off a piece of the roll. "How could they just kick me out of my own room? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna get off on them having bloody period sex-"

Toph looked up, eyes widening. He recalled Katara saying they were going to push the two beds together. He swallowed the piece of roll slowly, not feeling hungry anymore. "God, I'm gonna need new sheets, pillows, hell, even new a mattress."

He sat there for a few minutes, trying not to think of the situation, letting the bread roll around on his fingertips. He sat up as he suddenly heard the sound of banging pots and pans.

"Fuck!" It was Azula, but Toph couldn't tell at that point, anger and a bit of pain masking his voice.

Toph attempted to crawl out, putting the roll in his mouth so he could use his hands. It's not like he would get in trouble for going into the kitchen this late and grabbing a bite to eat. Everything left over after the royal family ate was fair game. It would just be super awkward since Toph didn't have his shirt and his fresh wounds were showing.

Azula held up one of the pots that he had accidently knocked down, hearing Toph's scurrying, like a sword. He would've preferred the real thing, though.

Azula hadn't been in the kitchen for years, and the last time he had come, it wasn’t for food. Though, because he had woken up with such a terrible hunger, he had to make the journey. Maybe he shouldn't have refused the food that was brought to him hours ago, but he was in his thoughts too much. That conversation between Katara and Toph just brought up more questions.

Azula lowered the pan with his left hand.

"Probably just my imagination." He mumbled. "Now where is that food..." He opened another cabinet, lost in his own castle’s kitchen.

Toph stopped, hearing the cabinets open and close. He felt a twitch in his nose. He held his breath and his nose with his fingers. After a moment, he let go, breathing out quietly with relief.

Good. No snee-

Toph suddenly sneezed loudly, as if it were Aang in his place.

A pot suddenly crashed on top of his head, covering his head and mashing his hair to his face.

"Gotcha, you little-!" Azula paused his capture when he saw who it was.

Toph pushed the pot up, revealing his misty green eyes, somehow able to shine in the dark kitchen.

"Hey there, prince Azula."


End file.
